Babe Adventures
by xoc13
Summary: Oneshots of Stephanie and Ranger indulging in private activites. Ch. 12, handsy Steph.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought Ranger and Stephanie deserved some romantic adventuresXD Not sure how M they'll be since I've never written M rated fics in the first person POV. Most if not all of these will be Ranger/Stephanie already in a relationship, meaning Stephanie chose between the two men in her life. In this one, a few text messages pave the way for a reunion between S&R.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Grandma Mazur asked me to drive her to Stiva's for a morning viewing. She's usually more attracted to the evening viewings, but the deceased, Johnny Ponghetti, was crushed under a bookshelf. It was going to be open casket and Grandma Mazur wasn't going to miss getting a closer look.

"Please keep an eye on her." My mother told me. I nodded, sipping some coffee as I waited for Grandma to come downstairs. I only agreed to watch her, but didn't promise to keep her from causing a disaster.

My cell phone vibrated in my jeans pocket, alerting me of an incoming text message. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth when I saw it was from Ranger.

_You busy?_

I texted back, telling him I was going to drive Grandma Mazur to Stiva's. He's been away on a business trip for almost two weeks and it isn't uncommon for us to send messages to one another during his time away.

His next message left me a little confused.

_Delicious. _Was he having a late breakfast?

"Stephanie…" My mother said she was making meatloaf for dinner and rice pudding. She wanted to know if I would be having dinner here.

"Sure." I answered, my phone vibrating in my hand. Another text from Ranger.

_That's how you taste._ I did a double take, feeling the heat rise in the room.

_I do?_ I replied dumbly as Grandma trotted downstairs and called me to the front door. She wanted to get there early to get a seat up front.

_Mmm…yeah._ I almost stumbled into Grandma as we walked to my car. I was getting hot just from reading his messages.

I heard the buzz of the cell vibrating on the console as I drove. I was tempted to read the message, but managed not to. By the time I rolled to a stop in front of Stiva's I had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

I followed Grandma Mazur inside. I fought myself not to read anymore messages. I was just going to get frustrated, distracted and _horny_. Not a good combo if Ranger's not available to take care of business with.

The viewing was uneventful. After Grandma mingled some I drove her back to my parents.

Once I was back in my apartment and ALONE, I scrolled through my inbox. I had five unread messages, all from Ranger.

_I'm hard just thinking about it._

_I know just how you like it._

_And you know I always deliver._

_Clear your schedule, Babe._

_You're all mine tonight._

That last message spiked my arousal and filled my mind with various suggestions.

_I know what I want._ I texted back, hoping he was busy. I wanted to surprise him as much as he had. It's not like we do this all the time, but I was definitely getting into the naughty texts game. I closed my eyes, picturing his hard body and all the things I wanted to do.

_At your place?_ He texted back a few minutes later.

I told him I was in my bedroom.

_Good. _I heard the lock tumble as I read his message, my heart rate skyrocketing with anticipation.

"Strip." I ordered as a pair of black boots caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

"Babe." His husky remark was followed by a black T-shirt landing on the floor. I hooked a finger in his direction. Ranger accepted the invitation, reaching the foot of the bed in two long strides.

I knelt on the mattress, hooking my fingers in the waistband of his cargo pants to pull him another inch closer. "I want a_ taste_ too." I whispered against his mouth before brushing my lips with his.

A harsh moan escaped him when I began trailing hot open mouthed kisses down his torso and he realized I was aiming for the impressive erection tenting his pants.

**Thoughts, suggestions…**


	2. Home Video

**Thanks for the amazing response. It was brought to my attention that the title was spelled wrong, whoops! **

**Glad you want more adventures between our favorite couple;) For this chapter, Grandma Mazur gets a load of naked Ranger and a lot moreXD (For those reading my story 'Unexpected', Grandma gets a show here.)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"You need to make an account." Grandma Mazur was tech-y and unlike me she had a Facebook and a Twitter. She says anybody knows who's who when joining a social network. She even offered to set up an account for me. Since I had nothing to lose I told Grandma to knock herself out. I'd left my laptop out on the coffee table last night, plugged in and everything so Grandma just leaned forward and tapped some keys.

My phone rang and I followed the sound. The handset was next to the sink. It was my mother, asking me if I knew where Grandma was.

"She's with me." I told her. My mother was at the bank and overheard there was an incident at the mall involving security guards and elderly woman. I thought it was best to keep it to myself that I ran into Grandma at the mall not too long ago. My mother said she was on her way home with a fresh loaf of bread. The invite to lunch was so my mother could verify for herself that Grandma was indeed with me.

The second I disconnected the call I heard a high pitched moan that sounded eerily familiar. I crept back towards Grandma, hearing what were definitely sounds of passion.

"What are you watching?" I asked as I rounded the coffee table, coming to a sudden halt next to the couch. "Oh God!"

"Pretty good, eh?" She told me, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

I stood there. Stunned. There was a naked couple onscreen. The woman was straddling her lover's lap, rising and falling.

It WAS me! I could tell even if only the bodies were showing. I was the naked woman riding her partner for all she was worth on the couch. I tried to think back to the previous night to decipher why the hell we were recorded. I grimaced, remembering the frenzied way Ranger and I stripped each other. We must have bumped against the coffee table and hit some keys by accident.

"I ordered a movie once, but it was mostly girls. You could only see the guys from the back." Grandma Mazur tilted her head ever so slightly. "I like this view."

_Do something!_ A little voice in my head shouted. I was still rooted to my spot, unable to look away or move. A loud scream penetrated through my internal musings. It announced orgasm number one for Stephanie.

"That's you!" Grandma Mazur gasped in surprise when she watched the woman fall back on the couch and saw my face. Ranger, still deliciously hard, leaned forward, covering my body with his. "And that Hottie Ranger!" She got a good look at his perfect ass.

"Enough." I finally snapped out of my trance, slamming the laptop shut.

"I didn't know you did adult movies." Grandma Mazur told me. I felt myself blush. I was going to die of embarrassment. I shook my head to let her know I DON'T do any type of movies. "Ranger's a Porn star!" Her eyes lit up with interest. "Is that how he can afford all those shinny and expensive black cars?" Grandma also wanted to know if his tricks in the sack where the definitive reason in my decision to be with him.

"I don't know how that happened." I couldn't even look her in the face.

"Hmmm…." She was disappointed at hearing that Ranger didn't make a living with XXX films. "For a home video it's pretty good." Grandma said she had to blog about the heated scene.

"NO!"

S&R

Mrs. Bestler was playing Elevator Operator when I returned to my apartment building after dropping Grandma off at my parents'. I nodded politely and took the stairs.

I inserted my key in the lock and went inside my apartment. The moment I set foot in my foyer I heard a deep groan. I closed the door after myself and hurried to the living room. I found Ranger seated on my couch. My computer was on.

"Babe, we made a movie." He spared me a quick glance, pointing to the laptop resting on the coffee table in front of him. He said he wanted to check the progress on the search he assigned me, but instead received an amazing greeting.

"Erase that!" In my hurry to take Grandma back to my parents' house I didn't even think about deleting the recording. "Grandma Mazur watched some of it. I don't want it getting out!" I bent at the waist in front of him, trying to figure out the best way to eliminate the video when his hands landed on my hips. In a flash I landed on his lap and gasped in time with the Stephanie onscreen when I felt his erection poking my bottom.

"The lighting could be better." Ranger cocked his head to the side. "But it's pretty good." I felt him smile against my arm as he acknowledged we were pretty hot together.

"Yeah." I agreed, squirming in his hold. I wanted the video erased.

"Wait." He kept me from rising off him. I shot him a look over my shoulder, catching him wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Let's watch it in full first."

"Why?" He knew how it ended. "You were there."

Ranger gave me the full 200 watt smile, because he knew I'd be unable to resist.


	3. Another Look

**Thanks for the great response. I thought it would be fun for Ranger to see that Grandma wants another look. This one is tied to the previous chap. Ranger was too busy paying attention to their video to really think about Grandma MazurXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

A couple of days ago Ranger and I inadvertently recorded ourselves in the throes of passion. Grandma Mazur watched some of the video and that knowledge prompted me to make sure said recording was deleted.

My mother invited me over for dinner tonight and I extended the invitation to Ranger. He'd been too busy heating us up to care that Grandma knew about the video. But if the way he kept squirming in his seat was any indication he believed me now on the fact that she'd seen him in _all_ his naked glory.

At every given opportunity Grandma's tried to get Ranger to undress. I think he might have felt flattered at first until he figured out Grandma Mazur was intent on getting a live front row view of the goods.

It was a full house. My mother took out the table extension and hunted for chairs to make room for everyone: Valerie and her family along with Ranger and I. My father ignored the chatter and shoveled food into his mouth as fast as he could. Ranger was sandwiched between me and my nieces with Grandma sitting directly in front of him. I don't think he was used to the chaos, but he managed to make it through to dessert.

Apple pie slices were distributed and Grandma walked around, serving coffee to those who wanted some. Mary Alice devoured her slice and bolted from her chair, bumping into Grandma as she got ready to pour some of the black liquid for Ranger. The impact shook her balance, her grip slipped and she dumped the coffee on Ranger's lap.

"Yow!" He pushed back his chair and stood, tugging on the front of his slacks.

"You should take off your pants!" Grandma Mazur winked at him. My father collected his plate and left for his sanctuary in front of the television. My mother downed the rest of her wine. Valerie's eyes widened with expectation. Ranger shot me a pleading look.

"Go." I told him to use the bathroom upstairs while I fetched him some clothes from the car. He usually kept some in the trunk for emergencies.

I ran back to the house with a duffle bag in hand. My father and the girls were seated in front of the TV, entertained. I trotted upstairs and knocked on the door once to let Ranger know it was me.

"Hey." He was dripping wet from the waist down. "Cooling off?" I asked, passing him his standard uniform of cargo pants and black T-shirt. I got him a towel and stayed with him until he redressed.

Ranger grinned at the way I stared at his lower half.

"I just wanted to make sure there was no damage." I joked, collecting his coffee drenched clothes.

"Babe." He chuckled, winding an arm around my waist. He pressed me against him, kissing the side of my neck to let me know that all was still in working order down south. My body rubbed against him of its own volition.

Someone pounded on the door, breaking the moment.

Ranger took his stuff from me, saying he was going to drop it off in the car.

"If you leave me here…" I fisted a hand in his tee to make my point.

"You owe me." He gave me a playful spank before opening the door.

Mary Alice arched a brow when we exited. "You use the bathroom together?" She gave us a funny look before shoving us aside.

It was late by the time we got back to Rangeman. I'm not sure who owed who, but we both had the same plan in mind: getting naked ASAP. We'd barely made it inside the apartment when Ranger's phone rang.

"I have to go." He sighed, planting a quick kiss on my lips before heading to the control room.

I waited up for him, wanting to collect. I must have dozed off because the next time I saw Ranger he was placing me on his bed.

"How'd it go?" I mumbled. He said there was a breaking of one of his accounts, but it was all taken care of. He got rid of his clothes and joined me, completely naked.

"You seem uncomfortable." Theft fingers unsnapped my jeans, making it clear he planned on picking up where we left off.


	4. Birthday

**This one's a bit more M than the previous ones. My friend Caris Bennet assured me these types of 'events' are experienced through the first person POV so it shouldn't be weird writing it that wayXD Here it goes…**

**I stumbled across the Plum calendar and it says Lula's Birthday is in July and Ranger's is a few weeks later in August. That little bit of info brought this idea to mind.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I opened my eyes, stretching languorously. Ranger, sleeping soundly next to me, looked completely edible. I snuggled with him, enjoying the feel of our naked skin pressing together and remembering the events of the previous night.

It was Lula's Birthday yesterday and she wanted to _party like it was '99_, whatever that meant. Grandma offered my parents' house so Lula could throw her fantabulous birthday bash. At first my mother wasn't too fond of the idea, but once the alcohol was out she partied alongside the party goers. The whole Burg might have been there.

After shooing the lingering boozers and restoring some order to the house Ranger and I left around dawn. I peeked at the nightstand clock and saw it was barely ten. Not sure why I woke up so early, but I wasn't complaining. A soft humming spread throughout my body, radiating from my core.

I nuzzled the side of Ranger's neck while simultaneously skimming a hand down his taut stomach. He was hard and it made me want to gulp him whole. I smiled wickedly, fisting his morning erection and giving him an enthusiastic tug.

Ranger moaned and I kissed my way down his body until I came face to face with his impressive length.

"OH!" I lapped at the head before passing my tongue on the underside of his cock. He bucked his hips in response and I knew he was wide awake.

"Hi." My breath ghosted against his skin as I met his dark gaze with my own. I didn't tell him what I had in mind. Instead, I made him watch.

"Fuck..." The curse left his lips when I sucked him into my mouth.

"I will." I promised with a wink when he popped out of my mouth and placed nipping kisses on his upper thighs.

"Babe." He propped an arm behind his head and enjoyed the show.

I love everything about him. More than lovers and mentor/student we're also friends. The way we fit together is unbelievable.

"Mmmm…" His moan pleased me so I doubled my efforts. I could feel his control slipping, but it only served to fuel my ministrations. His hands tangled in hair, hips bucking. "Asi, sigue…" He panted.

I bobbed my head one last time before pulling away. "You're even sexier when you speak Spanish." His Cuban accent turns me on and it doesn't matter that most of the time I don't know what he's saying.

"Si?" Ranger arched an eyebrow in question as I crawled back up his body.

"Uh huh." I nodded, draping my body over his. I leaned forward, fusing our lips together. The kiss had enough tongue to let me know he liked the wakeup call. He flipped us so he could be on top, his arms bracketing my body.

"Do you always wake up like this after partying all night?" Our sexes rubbed together, barrier free. I let out a very unladylike groan of anticipation, wrapping both my arms and legs around him.

His birthday was only a few weeks away and though he's made it clear he doesn't want to celebrate, I saw my chance to tempt him into having some fun. "You're just gonna have to find out."


	5. Not Faking

**I'm currently catching up on my book reading now that I'm on summer break. I recently started 'Wicked Business' by JE; there's a line where the main character Lizzy says **_**"It might not be so bad…she could be faking it. I mean, who hasn't faked it once or twice, right?"**_** and that time Steph admitted to Morelli she faked it **_**that one time**_** they were late to a gathering with his relatives totally sprung to mind. Of course, I thought that Steph wouldn't have any problems enjoying some fun with Ranger, no faking neededXD For the purpose of this adventure, Stephanie and Ranger are a couple;)**

**This one is def more M than the last chapter;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I screeched to a halt in the underground garage at Rageman. I hurried towards the elevator, key fobbing myself to the seventh floor. I breezed past the front door, straight to the bedroom.

"Babe." Ranger was in the process of changing into his formal wear, black suit and silk tie.

"I know. I'm late." I apologized, kicking my sneakers off and leaving a trail of clothing as I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. "Five minutes!" I shouted, shimming out of my panties as I reached the shower.

I speeded through my usual routine, vaguely noting that Ranger had just gotten out of the shower. I shampooed, lathered and stepped under the water spray to rinse off. Once I was done with my basic cleansing, I shut the water and stepped out.

Ranger was leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his bare chest. As yummy as he may look standing there I didn't have time to stop and stare. I quickly passed the towel over my body, explaining what kept me occupied. Grandma Mazur plus closed casket viewings equals hightailing it out of the funeral home after damage control.

"Babe." Ranger's voice cut through my rant, his strong arms wrapping around my waist. He lifted me up, his lips claiming mine. I gasped when my bare ass made contact with the countertop next to the sink. My hands were still clutching his muscular shoulders and my legs had wrapped around his waist automatically.

"We're going to be late." I said even as I rubbed against his covered erection. "I still have to…" I couldn't finish my sentence with his hands sliding up the sides of my body. "Oh!" His thumbs grazed the undersides of my breasts while he placed nipping kisses along my jaw.

"I want…" He whispered in my ear, his large hands fully caressing my breasts.

"You always want." I panted, arching into his touch. I felt him smile against the side of my neck. He knew I wasn't complaining.

The sensations elicited by his ministrations had me moaning and writhing against him. The pleasure couldn't be just one sided. I spread my hands over his pecs, tweaking his nipples on my trek down to his rock hard abs.

"Don't care about being late anymore?" Ranger teased darkly, kissing me for good measure. He groaned as we pulled away from the kiss, feeling me shoving his pants and boxers down far enough to free him.

"If you don't care…" I taunted. One of his clients is hosting a charity event and though Ranger isn't the type to attend such a thing, he will attend because the proceeds would go to a scholarship fund designed to help underprivileged kids get to college. I think it hit close to home for Ranger. And I was going, because he wanted me to be there with him.

"We have time." He assured, giving me a cocky wink as he slipped a hand between my thighs. Cool water droplets dripped from my hair, contrasting with the heat radiating from my doodah.

"Yes!" I moaned when he skimmed a finger along my entrance. He grinned, leaning closer to capture my lips in a searing kiss. Tongues tangled, intensifying our connection. I curled my fingers around his hardness, tugging enthusiastically before palming the head.

I stroked his cock in time to the finger he was pumping inside me.

He's a wonderful lover. Ranger's hot, sexy and the sex if just fantastic. But he's magic when it comes to _becoming one_.

"No!" He moved away and I almost cried. I reached for him, saying he'd better deliver.

"You know I always do." He reminded, stepping out of his clothes. My mouth watered at the sight of him in all his naked glory. Naked Ranger never gets old.

"Mmm…" My position on the counter made his first thrust feel extra snug, but his agonizingly slow entrance had my nails digging into his biceps.

"Yeah." Ranger left a trail of open mouthed kisses down my throat while rocking against me. I tightened my legs around him in encouragement. He palmed the back of my thighs and pulled away from the counter. I looped my arms around his neck, finding his lips with my own as I let him walk us back to the bedroom.

For a brief second I thought I was going to land on my back, but instead Ranger turned around and fell on the mattress. I moaned when I bounced on top of him, a delicious jolt of pleasure shooting throughout my body from where our bodies joined.

I demonstrated my approval of our current positions by cupping my palms over his cheeks to kiss him passionately. His hands roamed my body. He touched me everywhere; breasts, hips, back ,thighs, ass… everywhere! I swiveled my hips once, pulling away from our breath taking kiss.

"Beautiful." I had my hands planted on either side of his head and with my hair falling forward forming a curtain around our locked gazes, the murmured word made me feel like a million bucks.

I rode him hard and fast, dozens of emotions mingling between our moving bodies.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes!" I chanted as I felt the telltale signs of impending release. Ranger knew how close I was. He held my hips, pounding me from below. I shouted his name, sweet relief cursing through me. Ranger's thrusts added to the pleasure and as I started to come down from the high, he fell over the edge.

I slumped against him, feeling satisfied and a little drowsy. I nuzzled his jaw, purring in the aftermath of our lovemaking.

"Babe." There was a rumble in his chest, vibrating between us before he let out a bark of laughter. Probably, he was discarding the whole outing tonight.

"Hey, you started it." His laughter was contagious. I had to wrap my arms around myself as I rolled off of him.

"Me?" Ranger scoffed, turning on his side to face me. "You're the one that rushed in here and started stripping." I gasped in fake outrage. He grinned predatorily, covering my body with his. We kissed, soft and unhurried.

"Does this mean we're not going?" I poked him on the side, giggling at his groan.


	6. Chair

**I'd like to say thanks for the support on these. The comments reassure me that the best kind of Steph/Ranger action happens behind closed doorsXD**

**So, I joined this movement JE is doing with fancorps. You have to do orders, which mostly consist of posting stuff on facebook or twitter. As a reward you get points for every order you complete. With those points you can get Plum merchandise. I've obviously been collecting my points to get an '**_**I heart Ranger'**_** black tee;) Honestly, I don't know how completing an order to get my Ranger tee translated into this idea: some office action between Ranger and StephXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Ranger and I were getting ready to head out to lunch when Tank entered the office. He filled Ranger in on the statuses of a few major accounts. I placed my hand on the back of Ranger's desk chair so I could lean against it and wait out the business chatter. From the corner of my eye I noticed Ranger stiffen ever so slightly. I moved my hand to his left shoulder, hoping the touch would soothe him.

But the instant he shifted in his seat, _I knew_ what he was thinking about. A smug little smile tried to creep out as I remembered last night's activity.

_It was past eleven, but instead of key-fobbing myself to Ranger's apartment I rode the elevator to the fifth floor. Ramon was doing nightshift, solely manning the control room. He looked concentrated, so I didn't bother him._

The door to Ranger's office was cracked open and I rapped softly to announce my arrival.

"Hey." Ranger blinked. I'm guessing it was to allow his eyes to adjust.

"Working hard, eh?" I closed and locked the door behind me while simultaneously getting a good look at him. He was in business attire; the sleeves of his black dress shirt were rolled up and his silky tie was loosened, allowing him to pop open the top button.

_I licked my lips._

He gave me a faint smile as he closed the file in his hands. "How'd it go?" 

_"Not bad." I rounded his desk as I recounted my time spent helping Lula unpack. She found a better rent deal not too far from my building. Five hours and all that got done was Lula's closet. But then again about 90% of her possessions belong in a clothes closet. I perched up against his desk, right next to him. _

"_I thought I could get some work done while you were out." His voice made me snap to attention. I'd been so shamelessly ogling him and he knew it._

"_Getting lots done?" I mumbled._

"_I was." Ranger rolled his chair back, giving me a perfect view of tailored slacks-clad muscular thighs. He shot me a 'you want me bad' look._

"_I do." Why deny it? Leaning closer, I landed what was meant to be a playful kiss on his lips. The second he opened his mouth, the kiss intensified. By the time we broke apart for air, I was on his lap. I toyed with his tie and rubbed against him in a silent invitation to head upstairs._

"_Babe." Ranger's smile grew, reaching his eyes. He gave me an eyebrow waggle that told me he wasn't going to wait until we were in the bedroom. _

"_Here?!" I whispered in both shock and delight, feeling a chill run up my spine. We've had sex in many places: our cars and apartments, the occasional closet and that time last month at the park. Despite our very healthy sex life, his office is still more or less off limits. I guess it has to do with the fact that most of the time this floor is full of activity._

"_If you want to." Ranger breathed against my lips, one hand sneaking under the hem of my tee while the other unsnapped my jeans. I grabbed a handful of his tie when his hand slipped under the waistband of my panties, cupping my most intimate zone. I crashed my lips with his, gasping into his mouth when his fingers skimmed along my entrance._

_By the time he finally inserted a finger inside me, I was writhing against him and needing more contact._

"_Too much…" I said, undoing the knot of his tie and swiftly unbuttoning his shirt. I ran my hands over his chest and abs as I simultaneously pushed his shirt out of the way. With his hands busy on me I couldn't get his shirt off all the way. I grumbled in annoyance. _

_Ranger stood, bringing me up with him. I whimpered when his hands slipped away. He discarded his shirt, moving to unbuckle his belt. I stilled his movements, wanting to undress him myself. _

_I worked on his belt, cupping him over his pants. He growled, placing his hands on my hips. Undressing Ranger is hotter than having sex with anyone else. I shoved his pants down, taking his boxers with them too. I ignored his now freed erection, untying his shoes instead. With his shoes and socks gone Ranger kicked his pooled clothing to the side, standing tall in all his naked glory before me._

"_My turn." To my amazement he sat down, looking completely fuckable. _

_With his hands at my waist he brought me closer to him so I could stand between his spread knees. Being a little impatient I took care of my T-shirt, tossing it aside. Ranger's lips placed a trail of open mouthed kisses across my abdomen, right above my jeans' waistband. Reaching behind my back, I undid the clasp and pealed my bra away from my heated skin. His eyes snapped to mine, darkening at the way I was touching myself. _

"_Ah!" I gasped when Ranger stood, whirling me around to face his desk. His bare chest pressed snug against my naked back, his hard cock poking my jean clad bottom. The anticipation was killing me, wanting nothing more than for him to strip me naked and fill me up._

"_Relax." He whispered, a husky laugh escaping him. His thumbs hooked on my panties, dragging them down along with my jeans. He was quick to leave me completely naked. His hands trailed back up my body, stopping to place a nipping kiss on my left ass cheek. My breath hitched, wondering if he was going to take me from behind. _

_Ranger turned me around, his hands landed on my hips and my bare ass made contact with his desk a second later._

_I watched Ranger sit on his chair again; rolling it so he could be in front of me. I gripped the edge of the desk, knowing he was headed right for my doodah. I fell back to better savor his ministrations, scattering papers every which way._

_He nipped, stroked and lapped at my center. Over and over again until I broke, pleasure invading my whole being in wave after wave. _

_I was still gasping for air when Ranger started kissing his way up my torso, stopping to give my breasts some attention. He nuzzled the undersides before sucking my nipples softly. I threaded the fingers of my right hand through his hair in appreciation._

"_Mmmhhmm…" I moaned when our lips met and I tasted myself in our kiss. It's such a turn on to know how much he enjoys eating me out._

"_I agree." Ranger winked before peeling me away from his desk. We stumbled back, landing on his chair with me on top. We chuckled in unison. I shifted so I could straddle his lap and his manhood made its presence known. I cupped his face in my hands, gave him a quick kiss and redirected my attention to his very serious hard on. _

_He was deliciously hard. A few licks later and his hands hooked under my arms, bringing me back up._

_I fisted him, impaling myself on his cock. With my hands on his shoulders I started to move, rising and falling over him. He let me control the pace, but as the tension built and coiled us even tighter Ranger's hands moved from my breasts to my hips. On every slam down his hips surged up, pounding me from below. _

I'd unconsciously tightened my grip on his shoulder, remembering the mind blowing way things ended last night. I'm pretty sure we were both real vocal when sweet release cursed through us, but I almost convinced myself I didn't care too much. I mean, the secret was surely out by now that Ranger and I have sex. We basically live together.

"I'm going to get an instant hard on every time I sit on this chair." Ranger announced when Tank left us alone in the office.

"Are you complaining?" I asked, bending at the waist to nuzzle the side of his neck. He always smells great.

"No." Ranger laughed, loud and full. He turned his head to kiss me on the lips. It was passionate, but short lived. He stood, adjusted himself as best he could and told me to keep close as we walked out of his office.

"We're having lunch upstairs, right?" His answer was to wrap an arm around my waist and dragging me into the elevator. I squealed in excitement, because it's always fun to indulge in middle of the day lovemaking with Ranger.


	7. Morning

**So, in chapter 4 Ranger got his morning wakeup call. Now it's Steph's turn;) Also, if you're reading my story '**_**Parental Mode'**_** here's a quick peek at their weekend sexathonXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

A whoosh of air ran the length of my body, pulling me away from dreamland as the sheet previously covering me was slowly slipped away. I felt the mattress shift followed by strong arms and muscular thighs bracketing me under a very sexy, masculine body. I smiled against my pillow, feeling Ranger's hardness pressing against my bottom and knowing he had plans. We've barely had time in the past weeks to see each other for extended periods of time, leading to quick and hurried lovemaking. But judging by the multiple orgasms I've already had since last night, I'm guessing he's planning to make up for lost time. I'm totally up for it!

"Good morning." Ranger breathed in my ear, sending an electrifying feeling through me. He kissed the side of my neck and I was helpless not to purr. I opened my eyes, early morning light filtering in through my bedroom drapes.

"Morning." I tried to stretch, but only managed to press back against his hard body. To show me he liked the fuller contact, his lips skimmed down my nape, lining kisses down the curve of my spine. "Oh!" I moaned at the playful nipping kiss he delivered to the upper curves of my ass.

His mouth continued leaving sensuous kisses all over my body. I remained still, enjoying the attention. I was lost in the pleasure of his kisses and caresses when I suddenly felt his right hand sneaking between my front and the mattress.

"Yes..." I'm not sure if he asked me something, but it didn't matter. His skillful fingers ghosted along my entrance, spiking my arousal.

"Babe." He moaned his nickname for me, dipping a single digit in my heat. I fisted the sheet beneath me, torn between bucking against his pumping hand and grinding back on his impressive erection. It was a tough choice, but luckily he made it easy by pressing his body closer and giving me the best of both worlds.

I was panting and near the edge when he pulled away completely. With a frustrated growl at being left unsatisfied, I turned on my side to demand he finish what he started. My throat went dry, a delicious new fire hummed low in my belly and my eyes glazed over all at once. Ranger was once again moving towards me, condom in hand and rock hard.

"Ah!" I squealed, giggling when he flipped me onto my back. His gaze swept over me. "No, let me." I knocked his hands away from that mouthwatering cock of his, ripping the little foil packet to roll the condom on him. I was concentrating on the task and licking my lips when his mouth suddenly crashed with mine. The kiss turned heated fast, tongues dueling for dominance.

I gasped into our kiss as he entered me slowly. We broke apart for air with him rocking against me. I trailed a hand down his back, stopping on his lower back to scrape my nails. He got the message, beginning a more steady movement between my thighs.

I ran my lips down his throat, meeting his thrusts. I continued to touch him, my hand traveling over his back and perfect ass.

"Unh." He grunted when he felt me slip a hand between our moving bodies. Ranger knocked said hand away after I delivered a few passes to my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"So close." I buried my face in the crook of his neck, feeling the telltale signs of impeding release. I wrapped myself around him as he picked up the pace, the force of his thrusts banging the headboard against the wall in a rhythmic thump.

One, two, three thrusts later and sweet relief cursed through me.

I was still trying to catch my breath when Ranger collapsed on top of me, his weight a solid reminder that what we have is real. A few moments later I felt him shift, tonguing first one nipple then the other lazily.

"Hungry?" He asked, grinning sexily.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded, unable to muster up enough strength to get up. Ranger leaned down, pecking my lips softly. It was a chaste kiss, full of love and not lust.

"Come on." Ranger chuckled fully, getting up and taking me with him.


	8. Thanksgiving Feast

**I'm working Thursday, probably well into dinner time and then I got to thinking 'I hope some mash potatoes and biscuits are left by the time I get home'XD And then somehow after that thought I got the idea for this adventure.**

**It's Thanksgiving and Stephanie and Ranger have a feast;) S&R established relationship.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

The November chill had me hurrying from my car to my building. I took the stairs as a way to warm up, shrugging off my jacket as soon as I entered my apartment.

Ah! It's nice and warm in here.

It was Thursday…err, correction, Thanksgiving Thursday. Since my cooking skills haven't improved much over the years, I thought I'd help during prep. I just wanted to grab a change of clothes to change into for the actual dinner. Jeans and a Tee don't cut it for such events with my mother.

I entered my bedroom and found a surprise waiting for me. A very _nice_ surprise.

Ranger was on my bed, his sculpted form lying across my bed with a towel around his waist. I was pretty sure he was naked under it.

"Hey." Ranger said, voice thick from sleep, as he turned onto his back. The towel didn't hold, exposing his front to my admiring gaze.

I was moving before I returned the greeting. "When did you get back?" I asked, sitting on the bed and leaning closer to give him a peck on the lips.

He shrugged, the movement pressing his body more against me. "A little while ago."

"How'd the business trip go?" His hair was damp, meaning he'd showered not too long ago.

"Good." Ranger answered.

"I thought you were going to be back later this week." I murmured against his lips. He said he was done early and though flying in during the holiday rush was a hassle, he'd made it back on time.

"Or do you have plans?" Ranger teased, his sleepy grin only added to his handsome face.

"Just dinner at my parents'." Lula was busy working out her shopping plan of attack.

"Still early." He said, his lips seeking mine. I tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair, opening my mouth to our kiss.

"Mmm…" I moaned, breaking our kiss when I felt his arms wrap around me. In the next breath I found myself splayed over Ranger's warm and hard body.

"Babe." He winked, grinding me against his hardness. I felt a wave of desire wash over my entire being, pointing out that I had on way _too_ many clothes on. With Ranger's help I soon found myself equally naked and just as enthusiastic as him to be pressed skin to skin.

"Yum." He always smells great. I've become addicted to his Bulgari scent. Nuzzling the side of his neck, I ran my hands over any part of him I could reach.

Once upon a time I would look forward to such holidays knowing that there would be delicious food and orgasmic desserts present. And yeah I know spending such days with family is important. And since every year I get older I realize how important the latter is, I'm starting off by spending some quality time with the man I love.

I scattered hot, open mouthed kisses across his chest, spectacular abs and slowly, but surely made my way to his mouth watering cock.

Ranger let out a groan of approval, hips bucking in anticipation as my breath ghosted along his impressive length. I took a moment to rediscover him, savoring both the feel and taste of him.

I complained when he hauled me back up, but stopped as soon as our lips fused. By the time our tongue dueling kiss ended I was on my back and it was Ranger's turn to make his way down my body. He kissed the tops of my breasts, stopping to give some attention to them.

By the time his mouth reached my doodah, I was squirming against him wanting, needing more.

Ranger is _magic_. There's no other way to describe the way he makes me feel.

Powerful thrusts, heated kisses and skin tingling caresses filled the road to sweet relief.

I was still trying to catch my breath, my body tangled all over his when I felt Ranger shift, getting us under the covers.

I sighed, my body draped over his as warmth enveloped us.

"Have you noticed," I tapped his chest with a sole finger and tilted my head enough to see his face.

"That making love is always more explosive after we've spent some time apart." Ranger finished for me.

I awed our shared sentiment. "You've noticed too."

"Actually, you've mumbled it in your sleep a few times." I smacked bulging biceps as he rolled us to the side. Ranger laughed, the sound rumbling between our pressed bodies. He was joking because I knew he felt that special connection between us.

"So, I talk in my sleep, huh?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Sometimes." He admitted. "Interesting."

"Really?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh, I missed you!" He gave me the smile I know is just reserved for me, full wattage included. We snuggled closer together.

We might end up having a TV dinner tonight.


	9. Married

**Like always, you guys are awesome with the response to these adventures. Thanks;)**

**Got this idea and had to write it down. Hope it's not too out of character; this is how I picture S&R would be a little into the future. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Ranger grunted, slowing the car to a crawl. "Next time I'm leaving you." He growled, unable to make much progress in the rainy night.

"Oh, come on! Would you really leave me stranded?" Lester sat in the back seat, fiddling with his clothes as he tried to get warm.

"You got into this mess." I added without any heat.

"Really?" Lester grunted. "I already told you guys I didn't know she was married!"

I shot a quick glance at Ranger, stifling a laugh. Lester had tangled with the furious husband of his almost-newest conquest. After the mess he was left without a ride and to save what little dignity he had left after such an incident he called Ranger for a lift.

"Let that be a lesson." Ranger sighed. "I can't see anything."

"Didn't we just pass a motel a few minutes ago?" I was very unfamiliar with this area and the weather coupled with the bad road wasn't being of much help. Seemed like the best thing we could do right now was to stop and wait for the worst to pass.

It didn't take Ranger very long to retrace our steps despite the cautious speed.

The motel looked old and beaten, but it was better than staying in the car. The wind had trees swaying unsteadily and the water covered the windshield faster than it could be wiped off.

"Wait here." Ranger told me before he angled out and sprinted to what we assumed served as the office to this place.

"Guess I interrupted the festivities." Lester commented.

Before I could answer I noticed Ranger's wallet was on the dashboard. I clutched it and opened my door, running to take cover from the water.

"We were supposed to wait." Lester said when he caught up to me inside the tiny office.

I gave Ranger his wallet.

"There's only one room without any leaks." Ranger looked like his night couldn't get any worse.

"I guess I'm not sleeping alone after all." Lester wagged his eyebrows at me. In wordless response Ranger draped an arm across my shoulders, tucking me against him. Usually such possessive displays don't go with me, but it felt nice to be pressed up against Ranger's warm body.

The room was very standard with two twin-sized beds. It was neat and warm though.

Lester shrugged off his jacket and flopped down on one of the beds, the one closest to the door.

I took off my jacket and urged Ranger to do the same before I left them alone, needing an urgent bathroom break.

By the time I joined the men each of the beds was occupied. The lights were off and no one was talking so I just squeezed in next to Ranger. In a flash I found myself wrapped in his arms, my back pressed flushed to his front.

"This isn't how I pictured our Saturday night." Ranger whispered in my ear, nipping my earlobe after. I shivered and not because of the temperature. I'm sure he knew the real reason, but Ranger still got us under the covers.

"I know." We were just leaving Rangeman to have dinner while watching TV when Lester called. The plan was to have a short movie marathon, maybe neck a little on the couch to get things flowing…

My train of thought was interrupted by a loud snore.

"Not fair." Ranger said, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I know." I ground my ass against his hardening body. Just a little because I couldn't resist.

"Stop." His body had other ideas. With one arm he held me a little tighter, encouraging my movement, while he slipped his other hand under the hem of my long-sleeve tee.

"O-okay." I grabbed his hand before he reached a breast and stopping would no longer be an option. I stilled my body, twining my fingers with his. I felt more than heard our wedding bands clink together. His hand squeezed mine.

"As soon as the rain lets up just a little, we're getting out of here." Ranger vowed, leaving a hot kiss on my nape.

S&R

I must have dozed off eventually because the next time I opened my eyes Ranger was coaxing me out of bed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Oh, it's early."

After another quick bathroom break we were on the road again. It wasn't raining anymore.

The sun was rising by the time we got back to Trenton. Ranger wound around familiar streets and it dawned on me he wasn't headed to Rangeman.

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" Lester asked when Ranger pulled into our driveway.

"Actually…" Ranger shot him a glance through the rearview mirror, sending a point across.

We all piled out.

"Hey, man." It looked like Lester wanted some alone time with Ranger. I made myself scarce and waved goodbye, entering the house.

I headed for the bedroom, stripped out of my clothes and turned on the shower.

The hot water cascading over my head felt heavenly, but a growl from my stomach made me speed up and shower in record speed.

I threw on sweats and a long sleeve before trotting downstairs to go in search of food.

"You showered." Ranger closed the front door, looking torn between following me into the kitchen and heading upstairs for a cleansing. In the end the shower must have won, because he took the stairs two at a time.

I munched on dry Frosted Flakes while I rummaged in the fridge, wondering what I could whip up for breakfast. Despite the married lifestyle, I'm still not the greatest cook on the planet. I have a very limited menu, but when you're hungry most anything tastes amazing.

I had my head stuck in the fridge when I felt a heavy hand tap my ass.

"Hey!" I yelped before erupting in a fit of giggles when strong arms wrapped around me from behind, straightening my body. Without effort Ranger shut the fridge, backing us against the kitchen wall, his body and the counter next to the sink effectively caging me.

"It feels like it's been a really, _really_ long time since…" His lips descended over mine, tongues intensifying the connection immediately.

"I don't know about you, but…" I shrugged a shoulder, nibbling on his bottom lip knowing it drove him wild. "I get _fucked_ regularly." Ranger's eyes darkened further. He had me pinned with his body, letting me feel the effect my words had on him. I don't usually talk dirty to him this early on in our dance, but I love how absolute crazy he became.

"Oh, yeah?" In a flash I found myself sitting on the counter. He stepped between my spread thighs, his hands working on getting rid of the unnecessary articles of clothing keeping us from being pressed skin to skin.

I fisting his erection and gave him a fast stroke. Ranger moaned, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent kitchen. It was extremely erotic.

We were in the middle of a heated kiss when the phone rang. I groaned, hating the interruption. Lately it seemed alone time was nonexistent.

Ranger's fingers skimmed along my entrance, making me forget about the untimely interruption for a moment.

"That better not be your husband on the phone." Ranger shot me a sexy grin. I melted against him, kissing him fiercely as he helped me off the counter.

"Should I answer?" I asked, rubbing against his very naked, very hard body. "Because…if it's my husband then he might get suspicious." I joked, sneaking in kisses between words.

We continued to enjoy the moment, ignoring the ringing phone. The machined picked up.


	10. New Year's Eve

**I wasn't sure if I was going to have time to update before the New Year, so you get an early update;) **

**This one is tagged to my short oneshot '**_**Feliz Navidad'**_**. Here, S&R have a little boy and New Year's Eve is being celebrated at their place. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"Hey, Jeff's leaving, so I'm…" Julie made a gesture, indicating she'd be right back.

"Be nice." I said to Ranger as he moved past me.

"Babe." He frowned, staying put.

"Let them have their space." I said to him. Julie brought her new boyfriend over to our New Year's Eve celebration and Ranger's being a little too overprotective.

"We've just met this guy." Ranger shrugged, saying he just wanted to ensure his daughter's safety.

"She's just walking to the driveway." I took advantage of the fact that we were currently alone in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a soft peck on the lips. I felt him relax ever so slightly.

"I'm heading out." Lester's cheerful voice announced. I loosened my hold on Ranger to take a closer look at Lester. He'd had a couple drinks already. "Don't worry." He must have read my mind because he assured us he had a ride. "A friend is waiting for me." Lester winked, clarifying it was a _lady _friend.

Ranger walked Lester out, but I'm guessing it was just an excuse to see what Julie was doing. I shook my head and went to check on my little tornado.

I walked into the living room, discovering that my father had taken possession of the television and claimed the couch right in front of it. He was surrounded by three of his grandchildren: Valerie's youngest two and my five year old son.

"Need anything?" I asked. In response, I got four headshakes. "Alright." I chuckled and left for the dining hall table where I knew the rest of my family was gathered.

I was intercepted by Grandma Mazur. She wanted to call her beau. I smiled and told her to use the phone in the kitchen for more privacy. Grandma winked at me and shuffled past me. I smiled after her. Age is but a number to her. She's still as young as ever at heart.

S&R

Lula called it a night just before nine. She and Tank were giving things another shot and since his shift at Rangeman would be over in a couple hours she wanted to give him a surprise. I waved goodbye at the front door and waited until she drove away. It was a relatively calm night, weather wise, but I still wished her a safe drive.

I was just making my way back to the party when Julie waved me over. My little boy was clinging to her neck.

"Eddie's sleepy, but he wants you." Julie said. I nodded in understanding. I'd tried to put him to bed about a half hour ago, but he refused. I was expecting this to happen.

"Come on." I said to my bed-battling kiddo.

I slipped out of my heels at the foot of the stairs, kicking them to the side so no one would trip over them, before going up.

It didn't take long for my boy to knock out, but I still stayed a couple extra minutes with him. Various muffled sounds drifted to us from downstairs. He didn't stir. When I was satisfied that he was sound asleep, I placed a kiss on his cheek and very quietly slipped out of the room.

I took a detour to my bedroom.

I was in the master bath, retouching my makeup when I sensed a presence in the room. A moment later Ranger stood in the open doorway.

"Julie told me Eduardo was ready for bed." Ranger asked me if our son gave me a battle before going to sleep.

"No." I shook my head, turning around to face him. "What happened?" His black pants were smeared with a coating of cake.

"Your sister was trying to keep her husband from having another piece of cake and…" Ranger shrugged, saying he was collateral damage. I tried to stifle a laugh, swiping a finger across the cake smear to get a taste.

"Yummy." I told him to take off his pants.

"Babe."

"I can wash some of it out and…" I worked quickly, flicking his belt buckle open and dragging his pants down. I heard the door click shut as I was trying to get him to lift his feet so I could get his pants completely off. He didn't budge. "What?" I asked when I snapped my gaze up only to find him staring at me.

"Oh, Babe." Ranger let out a chuckle. "You're on your knees in front of me and you're wondering what's crossing my mind?"

I swallowed at the intensity of his gaze while I stood up. I leaned against the counter next to the sink, watching as Ranger kicked his shoes and pooled pants aside.

"We have a house full of people." I protested. Ranger shrugged, placing his hands on the edge of the counter on either side of my body, effectively caging me. "We don't have time." I tried.

"Yes, we do." He breathed the words against my lips, pressing his front flush to mine. "That's why it's a quickie." His hands slipped beneath the edge of my dress, reaching for my panties.

Skilled fingers reached my doodah and I was a goner.

"What if they notice our absence?" I was protesting, but my body was more than willing to cooperate. I cupped him over his silky boxers, a little moan of delight escaping his lips.

"Stephanie." The use of my given name made me return my attention to his face. Behind the heated desire in his gaze I saw flicker of another emotion. I melted against him, recognizing the feeling.

"What are we waiting for?" I teased, shoving his boxers out of the way to wrap my fingers around his cock. Ranger groaned, leaning forward to capture my mouth. I parted my lips, tongues tangling in a playful kiss.

Amidst the heat of the moment I registered the sound of fabric tearing.

"They were your favorite pair." I said, unbuttoning his dress shirt to have easy access to his sculpted chest.

"Don't care." Ranger discarded my ruined panties, speeding up the process by getting rid of his own shirt. I wasted no time, dragging his boxers down the rest of the way. "I'll replace them." He promised, throwing his head back as I placed open mouthed kisses on his neck, making my way to his lips.

He lifted me onto the counter and even before he raised the dress above my waist, he was plunging inside me.

His fast strokes felt extra snug due to my position on the counter, electrifying every bit of my being. I tightened my hold on him, silently asking for more.

There was a party going on downstairs, but all I could focus on was the feel of his body and the mixed sounds of our passion.

It didn't take much to push me over the edge. Sweet relief coursed through me and I screamed his name. I heard Ranger grunt right before he followed.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I realized I might have been a tad too loud.

"Think anybody heard?" I nuzzled the side of his neck, spearing my fingers through his short hair.

"No." Ranger palmed my thighs, helping me off the counter. "You okay?" I nodded, taking in his appearance. My lipstick was all over his face and neck.

"You look like you just got laid." Ranger grinned and leaned closer to give me another kiss. This time unhurried.

We took our time to tidy up before going back downstairs.

S&R

"Ten, nine, eight…"

The chorus of voices fell to the background as I leaned closer to Ranger. We said_ goodbye_ to one year and_ hello_ to the next one in the middle of a kiss.

**Happy New Year, Babes:D**


	11. Naked

**Thanks for the amazing response to these, glad to now they're being read. **

**Since the last chapter was so well received, this one is set in that same little world: with Stephanie and Ranger married, having a little boy and with Julie being an adult. **

**The idea for this one came from a conversation with my college buddy, JA, who insists we must go to a topless bar or a female strip club. I said I wasn't interested in looking at half-naked girls. A third party joined our conversation and suggested we go see some naked menXD I don't know how we end up having such a conversation during a study session. College is weird sometimes, lol. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I looked at the time, sighing. I was meeting Julie for lunch, but I'd already been waiting for a good twenty minutes. The smell of food was torture. Pino's is great if you're actually eating, so I decided to get a bread basket and a Coke while I waited for her.

I'd finished my first glass of soda and about half of the bread basket when Julie finally bustled in. She looked a little flushed, instantly spotting me.

"So sorry." She apologized, taking the seat across from me in the corner booth we'd long ago claimed as our own.

"S'kay." I asked if she wanted something to drink. "You look a little flushed." Julie blushed some more, clearing her throat.

"We should order already." She gave me a tight smile, probably to get me to change the subject.

"The usual?" At her nod, I ordered us a meatball sub and a large pizza to share.

"Okay, you can stop staring and just ask." Julie told me after her first bite of pizza.

"Not staring." I said, savoring my sub.

"It's embarrassing, okay?" Julie fidgeted in her seat, the movement getting her a few stares. She has an enviable figure despite the fact that she loves eating pizza and donuts. And the low scoop shirt she was wearing emphasized that.

"Okay." I acknowledged her need to talk without prying, sipping my Coke.

"You know how the system's been glitchy the past few days?" Julie asked, taking a sip of her drink.

I nodded. Julie's been out checking accounts with the Merry Men, working hard to resolve the issue. She's great with technology and since she joined Rangeman last year there have been numerous additions to our list of clients. She's got a gift.

"Yeah, well, yesterday during our rounds, we were greeted by one of our clients in the buff." Julie said Justin, one of the new generation of Merry Men at Rangeman, teased her about her reaction at seeing the naked man. "I was surprised, that's all. It's not like I've never seen a naked man before..." She was on a rant.

Julie and I are close, a little too close, and she tells me just about anything. But I have to admit this is the first time she discussed naked men with me.

"If this was yesterday, then…" I was sure that whatever had Julie this flustered had happened today, probably before she left to meet with me.

Julie gave me a guilty look, saying she wanted to show Justin how comfortable she was with naked men.

"You walked into the showers knowing you'd find him there?" I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise as Julie told me what she did to enact payback.

"The gym is deserted right before lunch time." Julie shrugged, saying she knew Justin would be there. "He has a predictable routine." She went on to tell me that when she walked into the showers, sure enough the man in question was there.

"Wow." I just about gulped the rest of my Coke, imagining the scene in my head. The Merry Men have a reputation of being highly skilled, muscled and sure why not, hot. I should now, I married their boss.

"I know." Julie groaned, saying she didn't really think it through.

"Oh?" I tilted my head to the side, wondering what that meant.

"Instead of embarrassing him, I was the one who probably looked like an idiot." She admitted she enjoyed the sight of naked Justin a little more than she should have. "It's normal, right?"

"What, liking the sight or seeing someone naked in the shower?" I asked, signaling for a refill.

"These things only happen to me." Julie groaned, looking like she wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

I felt bad for her and decided to share something, to make her feel better and forget about her embarrassment. "It's happened to others."

"Who did you see naked?" Julie asked, deflating at the knowledge that she wasn't alone.

"It was more like _I was_ the naked one." I mumbled.

"What!" Julie giggled, wanting to know who saw me naked.

"Your _father_."

"Ugh, you're husband doesn't count." She grumbled, obviously feeling uncomfortable talking about naked men and her father in the same conversation. "Nice try though."

"Actually, this happened way before." That got her attention.

"Wait, you were handcuffed and naked in the shower and you called _him_ to come help you?"

"Yeah." I gave her the quick version. "And that's all I'm saying about the subject." I took a long swing of my drink. Now I was the one feeling a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, remembering the incident.

S&R

Julie and I parted ways once we were done eating. She was visibly looking better, probably already filing the incident in the back of her mind to laugh about later once the embarrassment was gone. She wanted to spend some time with her little brother, so she volunteered to pick Eduardo up from school to have a brother/sister afternoon.

There was nothing I couldn't work at from home, so that's where I headed instead of going back to Rangeman.

I was surprised to find Ranger's car in the driveway. I wasn't expecting him to be back until later tonight.

I took the stairs two at a time, knowing the first thing Ranger liked to do when he got back from a trip was a nice hot shower. He claimed there was nothing better to get out of the work mode.

As soon as I entered our bedroom I heard the water running. He was in the shower. I smiled, toeing off my sneakers before going in.

He was in the shower all right. I leaned against the doorjamb, taking a moment to watch him. Despite the fact that it was a little foggy in there, I still got a nice view of his naked form thanks to the glass.

I was enjoying the way his muscles shifted as he lathered his body to notice when he became aware of my presence.

"Babe?" His voice was muffled by the sound of running water, but I heard him. I smiled at his backside, shimming out of my clothes.

"Hey." I said by way of greeting when I joined him. I tracked soap suds and water as it sluiced down his toned back.

"You're early." Ranger said, turning around to face me.

"So are you." I placed my hands on his shoulders, leaning closer to kiss him on the lips. I felt his arms wrap around my middle as our kiss intensified. He shifted, putting me under the direct stream of water. I gasped against his lips, breaking the kiss just as I started laughing. "Wasn't expecting you until tonight." I whispered breathlessly, looping my arms around his neck.

"Finished early." His eyes sparkled, saying that after our phone conversation last night he didn't want to wait until tonight to get back. Our phone talk had deviated into something more sexy and private.

"Yeah?" I rubbed against him, knowing he went wild every time I brushed my breasts against his chest.

"How much time do we have?" Ranger asked, hands dipping below my waist to cup my bottom. I moaned at his touch, taking the opportunity to slip a hand between our pressed bodies. He was hard. My mouth watered, pumping my fist along his length.

Ranger was quick at taking advantage of the fact that not only did we have time, but also the house to ourselves.

Ranger is magic in the bedroom department. Add in a few days apart and we were completely ferocious. My legs felt useless, so I left it up to him to take us back to bed.

Ranger deposited me on the mattress and stared at me when I started giggling.

"Babe." He stood at the side of the bed, hands on hips and looking completely fuckable. His muscular body loomed over me a moment later, inspecting me closely. "What's so funny?"

"You know, not too long ago I was remembering that time you saw me naked." At the time I didn't want to admit it, but it was strangely erotic to be handcuffed and naked while an almost stranger, a very hot man, freed me.

"Babe." Ranger grinned, covering my body with his. "That was a good moment." His smile turned wolfish, his hands running up and down my sides as he pinned me under his sexy body. Before he could crush me, Ranger rolled so I could be naked woman on top. "It left nothing to the imagination." He gave my ass a light tap.

"I know." I let out a half groan, half chuckle and buried my face against the side of his neck.


	12. Handsy

**Thanks for the great response to this mix of oneshots revolving around our fave couple.**

**Yup, it's time for another one of these adventures. I'm currently studying for my Physiology exam on Monday, meaning I've been reading up on hormones, sexual reproductive systems and sexual behavior. The opening story for one of the chapters I have to study about is literally titled 'Explosive Sex' (it's about bees, in case you're wondering) and that lead to this: Steph getting handsy with Ranger;) For this oneshot Steph and Ranger are seeing each other, meaning their sexual encounter is not a onetime thing.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

I followed Ranger to the Turbo, trailing slightly behind. When we reached the side of the car I leaned closer, taking a good whiff.

"Babe?" Ranger arched an eyebrow, shrugging out of his suit jacket. His gun was at his hip and I thought it was a shame he wasn't wearing the shoulder holster, because it outlines his muscular form deliciously.

"You smell good." I shrugged, saying I liked his scent. He smelled like Bulgari, as always, but for some reason I just found the scent intoxicating tonight. He flashed me his 200-watt smile and opened the door for me to get in.

I tugged at the skirt of my dress as I settled myself in the seat, watching as he went around to the driver's side.

Ranger backed out of the parking space, leaving the fancy restaurant behind. He'd asked me to accompany him to meet with his newest client and his wife. My feminine eye helped the guys come up with a security plan for this big account. The wife approved and Ranger thought it was only fitting that I joined the dinner meant to close off the deal.

But during dinner I was distracted. There was just something about Ranger tonight that made me want to tear his clothes off so I could have my way with him. And I'm sure he noticed.

And just in case he didn't, I placed my hand on his right thigh. I felt him tense, gripping the steering wheel with a little more force than necessary.

"I'm driving." His warning conflicted with his body's response. Just the thought of his hard cock made me moan. "_Babe_." He shot me a quick glance as my hand moved higher up on his thigh. He put his foot to the floor and before I reached my destination I noticed he was heading to my apartment.

I behaved, drawing random patterns on his thigh until he parked at the edge of the lot. My apartment was only a short sprint away, but I was, dare I say it, desperate to be close to him.

Ranger leaned closer, kissing me with a lot of tongue before pulling away. "You're being handsy tonight." He loosened the knot of his tie, popping the top two buttons of his black dress shirt.  
I grinned wickedly, knowing he would let me have my way with him. I opened my door and got out, sashaying over to the lobby. Within seconds he was by my side, following me up to my apartment.

I used my keys to open my door, rubbing my ass against his erection in the process. As soon as we were inside, Ranger pressed me back against my front door.

"Are you going to tell me what's gotten into you?" He asked, hands at my hips tugging up my dress torturously slow. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining." He clarified.

I shrugged, smiling in the darkness. He moved away from me slightly and then the lights came on.

"Tell me what you want." Ranger's hands found skin, moving up my inner thighs.

"Is it a crime to be in the mood?" I questioned, tugging on his tie for him to get closer.

"Babe." He pressed me against the door, looking me straight in the eye.

I couldn't find words to describe my exact feelings, so I figured I would show him. I captured his lips in a heated kiss, hoping my message got across. By the time our kiss ended I was rubbing against him and his fingers had slipped inside my panties.

"I see." Ranger flashed me that playful smile I've come to associate with the bedroom. He wrapped an arm around my waist and carried me to bed.

S&R

Consciousness began to seep in as the annoying sound of a phone ringing penetrated my sleep. I reached a hand out, blindly searching for the phone. I let out a groan of annoyance when I didn't find it and opened my eyes. The sunlight spilling into the room was too bright, so I squinted my eyes shut. The phone stopped ringing and I let out a sigh of relief. _Let the machine get it_, I thought.

Seconds later while I was trying to get comfortable once again the phone rang. "Why?" I asked out loud, reaching for the phone and answering on speaker with a grouchy _'lo_. I immediately regretted my choice of greeting when I realized it was my mother. "Sorry, I was asleep."

"It's almost noon." My mother gasped. "Did you work late?"

"Uh, yeah." I smiled to myself, remembering the very satisfying night I had with Ranger. A heavy arm draped over my middle, closing over a bare breast. It was until then that I realized I wasn't alone in bed. I cleared my throat, not wanting to give away that I was not only still in bed, but that I had company. "What do you need?" I asked a little breathlessly, feeling Ranger scoot closer.

"Your Grandmother wants to talk to you." My mother whispered something that I didn't catch because I was too busy concentrating on Ranger's ministrations. One hand was moving down my stomach, headed straight for my doodah. I caught his hand in time, twining my fingers with his.

"Margaret broke her foot and won't be able to play. We need someone or we'll have to forfeit." Grandma came on the line and for a moment I had no clue what she was talking about. Ranger kissed my nape, skimming his lips up the side of my neck. Last night, I'd been the one who had my hands all over him even before we were behind closed doors and today it seems he's the handsy one.

"What?" I asked Grandma Mazur to simplify things for me. "Or you know what? Can I call you back?"

"All you have to do is join the team and pick me up at three." Since three o'clock sounded far away and Ranger was so close, I agreed to pick her up without giving it further thought. "Great!" Grandma Mazur hung up and I tossed the phone out of the way, turning towards Ranger.

His lips captured mine and I released his hand so it could reach its target.

"Mmm…" I moaned, shifting my position to give him better access. "I thought you'd be out of bed by now." He's usually up before the sun rises any day of the week.

"You're naked, Babe." He shrugged, pressing a certain piece of his anatomy a little closer. "I thought I'd stay in bed with you until you woke up." Ranger flashed me a grin, delicately pumping his fingers inside of me.

"You were watching me sleep?" I trailed a hand down his taut abdomen, reaching for his cock. "Why didn't you wake me?" He flipped us to be on top, grinning.

"Wanted to know if you had any more suggestions." I blushed, remembering _every_ detail about our night. Ranger and I don't have a conventional relationship in Burg terms, but I've come to realize that I don't care. What we have works and it works _really well_.

"Surprise me." I teased, giving him an encouraging wink.


	13. Night

**Thanks for the amazing response to these adventures. **

**I've got about two weeks and a half left before classes end, so to tie you over here's a smutty update:D I just keep picture Steph having a male dominant household and in this oneshot, Ranger's at home with his son waiting for Steph to come home. I'm trying a different POV for this one…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway jolted me awake. I grabbed the remote, muting the TV. I waited in silence, one arm automatically tightening around the tiny body cuddled on top of me. It didn't take long before I heard a door open and close followed by the sound of footsteps.

With half-lidded eyes I waited for her to come to the living room. "Babe." I gave her a soft smile when she finally joined us.

"Hey." She gave me a little wave as she kicked off her heels and then Babe bent at the waist to give me a kiss on the lips.

"How'd ladies' night go?" I asked, training my gaze on her breasts. She was wearing a dress that showcased what she's got and the fact that she was leaning towards me was only an added bonus.

"It was great." She answered, eyes trained on our little guy.

"I'll take him up." I said, watching as my Babe scooped up our son.

"I got him." She walked towards the stairs, expertly cradling the sleeping toddler. I stayed stretched along the length of the couch for another moment before getting up to inspect the perimeter of the house.

Once I was satisfied that the house was locked and secure, I finally headed upstairs.

As soon as I entered our bedroom I heard water running. I grinned to myself and grabbed the oversized T-shirt Babe commandeered from me a long time ago. She loves wearing it to bed. I love it because it gives me easy access to her most intimate zones.

I leaned against the doorjamb, watching her silhouette through the foggy glass encasing the shower. Before she came into my life, I never thought I'd find the one woman who would take my breath away every day.

"Ranger?" I smiled at the way she can easily sense my presence.

I waited for her to step out of the shower and immediately wrapped her favorite towel around her.

"Hi." Stephanie's smile was playful. Her hands rested on my chest as she leaned closer for a kiss.

"Babe." I returned the smile, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. We've been extremely busy the past week and it's led to hurried lovemaking. But tonight is Friday and I plan on making up for it.

By the time air became a must our bodies were already tangled, holding on to the other fiercely.

"I've missed this." I admitted, sneaking a hand between the towel and her wet body.

"Me too." She wiggled in my hold, effectively getting rid of the towel. Her arms looped around my neck and it was then that I realized only one of us was _naked_. "Off." The order was accompanied with a teasing pull to the waistband of my pajama pants.

"Bossy, eh?" I gave her my best charm smile, reluctantly letting her go to hook my thumbs on the waistband of my pants. Babe's gaze was trained on my very obvious erection and I deliberately took my time.

I was about to reveal my surprise when the distant ringing of a phone interrupted.

Babe groaned. "It's probably important." She said, picking up her previously discarded towel.

"Don't go anywhere."

S&R

Almost an hour later I finally left the home office to head back upstairs. I ran a hand through my hair, moving my neck from side to side and realized I'm probably in need of a haircut. It's not like my hair is as long as I used to have it way back when I wore it in a tight ponytail, but it isn't short like the way it's been for the past years. I did another pass through my hair, deciding it was a nice length. Plus, Babe loves it. She hasn't said anything, but I've noticed the way she likes to run her fingers through my locks.

As soon as I entered our bedroom I was greeted with the sight of Babe sprawled on the bed watching TV.

"Everything okay?" She asked, lowering the volume of whatever she was watching. I nodded, saying it was handled.

"What are you watching?" I asked, settling myself on the mattress to coax her to sit between the v of my legs.

"History Channel." She commented as her body shifted, settling herself right where I wanted her. I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hey!" She swatted one of my thighs in mock outrage. "I like a show or two."

"You do." I placed a kiss on the side of her neck, just below her ear. She squirmed a little, brushing her ass against my hardening dick in the process.

"Oh!" I slipped a hand beneath the hem of her sleep tee, skimming my fingers along her inner thighs. She wasn't wearing panties, making it my turn to moan.

"Babe." I flashed her a grin when her head rested on my shoulder. The glow of the TV casted dancing shadows on her face and my breath caught in my throat for a moment. So beautiful.

My lips left a trail of wet kisses along her jaw until I reached her mouth, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. She purred into our kiss and I realized my fingers were edging into her most intimate zone.

"Ranger." My name tumbled past her lips on a strangled moan when we broke the kiss.

"Yes." I encouraged when she got rid of the only article of clothing keeping me from having her completely naked in my arms. She tossed the tee to the side, fisting one hand in my pajama pants while her other arm snaked back to wrap around my neck.

I'd opted for a muscle shirt tonight and it allowed my right arm from shoulder to wrist to touch her creamy flesh as I pumped a finger into her heat. My other hand found a breast, giving it a squeeze that made her arch into my touch.

"Like that?" I was riveted to the way she bit her lower lip. I tilted my head to kiss her, using my tongue to soothe her bottom lip.

"Carlos..." She whined. That tone told me she wanted, needed more. I _wanted_ her to go wild under me and I knew exactly what she _needed_.

She whimpered when I pulled away and stood up. Stephanie settled against the pillows, her eyes tracking my figure. I noticed when her eyes settled on the erection tenting my pants because my whole body erupted in flames at the way she licked her lips.

"Are you going to just stand there?" She teased, dipping one of her hands between her thighs. I let out a growl, getting rid of my clothes. I gave myself a few tugs, taking a moment to enjoy the show. "Ranger..." The husky little moan told me she was really close and that promoted me into action.

I knocked her hand away, bringing it to my lips so I could taste her. I groaned with approval, positioning myself at her entrance. "How do you want it?"

"Mind blowing." Her eyes sparkled and she bucked her hips, making me sink a fraction into her.

"Babe!" One quick thrust later I was inside her. I claimed her lips, settling on a rhythm that would work for both of us.

It didn't take long for her to shatter. I snuck a quick kiss, keeping the rhythm to prolong her pleasure.

"Mmm…" That little husky laugh she saves for the bedroom always drives me crazy. I love it! "Hey?" Babe shot me a questioning look when I pulled away.

I wrapped an arm around her, flipping us so she could be on top. "Don't worry." We shared another kiss. "Not done with you yet." I gave her my best grin, mesmerized by the smile she returned.


End file.
